Russia
}} | runnerups = Felix & Whitney | tribes2 = | returnees = Daniel (27) Jessica (27) Tanya (27) Constance (29) Maranda (29 & 31) Hunter (31) Natalie (31) Paulina (31) Gannon (31) | cast = | previousseason = Andaman | nextseason = Tibet }} iSurv1vor: — The Cold Snap is the twenty-sixth season of iSurv1vor. This season, based loosely on will feature tribes divided by their nationality with the American contestants forming a tribe of their own against Foreign contestants from Australia, United Kingdom, New Zealand, Canada and India who will also form their own tribe. The theme is based on surviving in an extreme element. On the first day, the castaways were instructed on a health system that would remain in play throughout that would deplete each round but could be replenished by winning Immunity and Reward challenges alongside "pop-up" tasks - once a castaways health reaches zero they are evacuated thus placing a strong emphasis on challenge performance. Exile Island returns from with one player from the losing tribe at Tribal Council will immediately be sent there before the votes are read, negating any votes cast against them though their vote would still count with the successful bidder losing part of their health. iS Points were not used in favor of the health system. The tribes stayed as (the U.S.) vs. (Rest of the World) until day thirteen when Whitney and Rachel became tribe captains and participated in a schoolyard pick, though the draft ended prematurely and the five castaways yet to be chosen forming a third tribe, . On day eighteen after the elimination of Paula, the two eligible castaways on tribe took part in the first ever pre-merge duel (as the third castaway was on Exile Island) and the second-ever Rock Draw took place since where Tanya was eliminated from the game. On day twenty-two the three tribes merged and became , named by Georgina. On day twenty-nine following the elimination of Jessica, the three castaways left in the game with the lowest amount of Health Points would head to Exile and compete for one of two spots left back in the game with the eliminated player being evacuated. "Ex's & Oh's" by Elle King was chosen as The iSurv1vor Scavenger Hunt's song of the season. Brady won the season in a 7-1-1 vote. Mark Gannon won Player of the Season in a 21.56% vote defeating Daniel and Georgina. Sandy confirmed his intention to host season twenty-six during the Final Tribal Council of . Britti, Joe, Jermaine and Mandy return as Production alongside newcomers Malcolm ( ) who hosts the tenth season of iSurv1vor Live!, Noah ( & ), O'Henry ( ) and Stephanie ( & ) Jared who previously hosted iL1ve makes his return to Production. Tucker did not return to host but stayed on as Production, making this the first season to have a Production team of eleven. The logo was designed once again by Tucker following from the previous season with the overall premise of players being abandoned in hot places in favor of a colder climate which hasn't been used since . Sandy during the pre-game phase announced a fourth installment of All-Stars following , and tentatively planned for a Summer 2016 premiere. He also mentioned that AS4 would be the next opening for returning players to compete again. Russia garnered acclaim for the cast, storylines and eventual winner in Brady. At the reunion, Sandy went on record that is one of his favorite tribes and lauded the hard work and effort that the players put into the season. The series also gained notoriety for once again creating a rock draw, Daniel breaking the all-time votes against record and the first tribe in being reduced to two players culminating in an elimination style challenge before the merge. Because of Russia more interest began to develop in neighboring communities sparking a resurgence in the iSurv1vor community. * Danny is the 400th person voted out of iSurv1vor. * With 23 votes Daniel holds the record for most votes cast against in a single season. Category:Seasons